Dear Diary
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: AU-He was writing my name on his hand! My eyes were certainly bulging out of their sockets and I could hardly contain the feelings I felt inside me. It was like a firework setting off in my stomach. He..liked me? Brunetteshipping MayXGary 4 BlueChickie123


A/N: Well! Here's the BrS fic that BlueChickie123 had requested since forever! I repeat that this is a Brunetteshipping fic. If you don't like this ship, just go find some other fic. Don't flame. Oh and since this is like my first time to include Gary in a fic, his character may be wrong. I dunno.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokemon or the song 'Dear Diary' by M2M.

May's POV

* * *

_Tick tick tick…_

The clock ticked on but the minute hand seemed to be stuck on that same number. I was almost desperate for this lesson to be over. The teacher rambling on, kids shouting, the chalk squeaking on the black board… everything was just too hectic to handle. I rested my chin on my outstretched palm as I drummed my fingers across the wooden desk. My friends were all in the other Math class. The one for the 'normal' people. It's not actually my fault that I wasn't interested in math or anything related to it, right?

At that moment, the door squeaked open and a brunette boy walked in. He had his black backpack slung over his shoulder and earphones in his ears. Everyone seemed to quiet down when they saw him. I recognized him to be a senior. That hunky senior that almost every girl was crushing on.

"Ah, you must be Gary Oak," Mrs. Green, the teacher, remarked. "Twelve-grade Math wasn't your thing, huh?"

He shrugged. "Mr. Whats-his-name told me to get my butt to this room."

"This is the Math section for the eleventh graders. Or the eleventh graders that need extra help to be exact," Mrs. Green went on. "Isn't it a bit embarrassing, Mr. Oak?"

Gary shrugged again. "Don't care," he mumbled.

His eyes scanned the class and when they passed me, I was daring enough to smile. He smirked and winked.

I swear I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

--

"I am sooo late," I hissed to myself as I rushed in the crowded hall to my next class. I needed to get to that Math class fast or else… you know what. Detention. Clutching my books tightly to my chest, I dodged a massage amount of people. With a flash, I saw a streak of brown hair before colliding straight with that person. My books were thrown about and I bumped my head with whoever that was' shoulder. Groaning and rubbing my head, I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown (1) eyes stare into mines.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I managed to recognize those piercing eyes although my head was still thumping. It was none other than Gary Oak.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… I think so," I murmured and was about to grab my books when he took them for me and handed them over with a smirk.

"Be careful next time! What was the big rush for?"

"I'm so late!" I exclaimed and stumbled up.

"Hey, you have ten minutes. I don't think you're _that_ late," Gary said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Ten minutes?" I looked down at my watch. "But-but, it says that it's ten!"

"It's ten to ten," he answered, pointing up at the hall clock. "Is your watch wrong or did you fail to see the digits with your eyesight? I mean, you _did_ bump into someone that was just standing."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

"Yeah yeah, save it for the court," Gary said rolling his eyes. "It's May, right?"

"Huh? …Oh yeah," I managed to say. How did he know my name?

"It's written right there on your book in curvy letters," he said, almost reading my thoughts. "Anyway, catch ya later, May."

He waved and flashed a wink at me before walking away. How did this guy know how to press all the right buttons? My knees were feeling like jelly and I had to grip a nearby locker to keep me from falling. Oh boy, what have you done with me?

_Dear Diary _

_Something good happened today_

_He finally called me by my name_

_I didn't know how to behave_

_Or what to say or do_

_I was so confused_

I poked my lunch and drew lines in my mashed potatoes. My eyes were fixed on one table in that large cafeteria. There were a huge amount of kids talking, laughing and enjoying lunch time but I had my eyes set on this one table. The table where Gary Oak was sitting, talking with his friends. There were some cheerleaders surrounding their table too. Suddenly I felt so stupid for crushing on him. I mean – he had a lot of girls that were dying for him. I didn't want to be part of the fan girl group… Unexpectedly I felt something poke me and I looked to see my best friend Misty looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you staring at, May?" she asked me. "And you barely touched your lunch. Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head and tried to smile at her. "Oh no, it's nothing," I reassured her. "I'm fine… Mom!" I teased and watched her growl.

"Hey, just concerned over here," she told me and went back to talking with her other friends.

My eyes wandered to him again. This time he was staring straight into my eyes! Oh my Lord, I quickly shifted my gaze and pretended to be engrossed in what Misty was talking about. Then curiosity got the best of me and I peeked at him again. Whew, he wasn't looking my way anymore. In fact, his friends must have noticed him looking at me and they looked like they were teasing him about it. I saw the tint spread on his cheeks and smiled to myself. Maybe it was a two-way attraction…

_Dear Diary_

_I wanna talk to him again_

_But whenever he is with his friends_

_He keeps trying to pretend_

_But I already see_

_The way he feels for me..._

I stumbled into my room and throwing my school books on the table, I tossed myself onto my bed. My head was full of thoughts. Thoughts that I knew I couldn't share with anyone. Who would understand? But there was one thing that never judged me and I could tell all my thoughts to: my diary. I stood up and took the red book. Shuffling through the pages, I turned to a new page and started writing.

_What can I do_

_Tell me what can I say_

_How do I let him know I feel the same way_

_How can my feelings be so hard to show when_

_I really want him to know_

Closing the book, I lay back down at my bed again. Maybe time will sort things out…

--

I sat down at my seat. It was another Math lesson. But I was actually looking forward to this lesson. I mean – I was going to see _him_ again, right? As if on cue, he walked right into the room, with his backpack slung and looking as cool as ever. He walked nearer… and nearer… and surprise, he sat right in front of me! There were many seats in the class but he had picked the one near me! That said something, right?

Soon the rest of the kids filled the room and the teacher walked in, carrying a stack of books. He smiled at us and started to say something concerning geometrical stuff but I could hardly hear him. Why? Because in the corner of my eye, I saw Gary writing something on his hand. I leaned a little forward to catch the letters and what it said shocked me. There were only three letters written in red ink.

_M A Y_

He was writing my name on his hand! My eyes were certainly bulging out of their sockets and I could hardly contain the feelings I felt inside me. It was like a firework setting off in my stomach. He… liked me? That might be the answer for writing someone's name on their hand, right? I saw him smile softly to himself and close up the palm. My fingertips felt so cold and my heart was racing.

_Dear Diary_

_He wrote some letters on his hands_

_It wasn't hard to understand_

_I figured I'm part of his plans_

_But now I'm in his heart_

_I don't know where to start_

Gary caught up to me after class. I was almost trembling and I've never felt so nervous. Butterflies were flapping wildly in my stomach and my whole body felt as cold as ice. There was certainly an effect he had on me.

"Hey May," he said to me. "What's up?"

"Huh?" I was shocked that Gary Oak, the hot senior, was actually making small talk with me. Me, May Maple out of all people. I mean, there were a lot of guys that would come and talk to me for no apparent reason, but Gary Oak? "Oh, um, just getting to class," I managed to say in a funny strangled sounding voice.

"So um, do you want to go get some ice-cream or something after school?" Gary asked me and I froze. "I mean – it's as a friendly gesture, you know. It's okay if you're busy or something, I understand. No worries."

"Oh no," I heard myself say. "I love ice-cream! And um, yeah, sounds great."

I swear I saw his face light up. "That's cool," he said with a smirk. Doesn't this guy ever know how to smile? But I have to admit, a smirk was much more sexier. "See you at the gates after school."

Then with that, he disappeared inside a nearby classroom. Oh my God, did he just ask me out? He did say it was just a friendly gesture… Maybe he'd just rather be friends…

_What can I do_

_Tell me what can I say_

_How do I let him know I feel the same way_

_How can my feelings be so hard to show when_

_I really want him to know_

My next class was English but do you think I heard anything the teacher was talking about? No. I was fiddling with my diary and scribbling my thoughts in. My diary was full of my secrets. And if anyone ever reads its contents, they'd know everything that's going on inside me.

_You're my secret hiding place_

_Where all my thoughts are safe_

_And just one look and he will see_

_What's inside of me_

I met up with Gary after school and we walked to the nearby ice-cream shop in silence. It was kind of awkward and I was never so glad to get inside the crowded shop. Ordering a chocolate sundae, I glanced at Gary. He was fumbling with his hands and I racked my brain to find something to talk about.

"So," I said at last. "What makes you change to the eleventh grade Math section?"

Gary looked up, looking relieved to have something to talk about. "Dunno," he replied and then smirked. "Maybe the Prof took pity on me and sent me to a class where there're much cuter girls."

_What can I do_

_Tell me what can I say_

_How do I let him know I feel the same way_

_How can my feelings be so hard to show when_

_I really want him to know_

I was blushing and I knew it. My face was hot and Gary must've realized this because his smirk never disappeared. "You know," he said thoughtfully. "There's so much to say. But your eyes keep interrupting me."

Okay, so now he was using pick-up lines against me. But truth was I was getting so red that I could have gotten mistaken for a tomato. Luckily our orders arrived at the moment and with ice-cream in our mouths, there was nothing more we could say. When we were finished and after Gary had paid, he insisted on walking me home. He was just the whole package, wasn't he? The walk back home was much better and before long we were joking and laughing. Suddenly he stopped in front of me and my heart started racing again.

"May," he whispered and my eyes traveled up to meet his.

"Yeah?" I replied back, in a whisper too.

"I-I know this sounds really rushed and all… since we've only met for like two days…"

"Yeah?" I urged him on. I had a clue what he was going to say.

"I think… I think I kinda like you," Gary said and hung his head, like he was afraid of me rejecting him.

I couldn't find my voice. I was so nervous I might say the wrong thing. This really mattered. What if I said something that he didn't like and he took it the wrong way? What if… what if…

_What can I do_

_Tell me what can I say_

_How do I let him know I feel the same way_

_How can my feelings be so hard to show when_

_I really want him to know_

I swallowed hard, my heart pounding in my chest. "I-I like you too."

Gary's brown eyes penetrated my blue orbs and he broke into a smile. So he did know how to smile after all. But all thoughts left my head as he started to lean down. Closer… closer… so that our lips were merely centimeters apart. With a bit of hesitant, he closed the space and crushed his lips onto mine. So soft… I never knew a guy's lips could be that soft. I closed my eyes tight and feeling all the passion, I kissed back, lost in that warm embrace.

After what seemed like eternity, he broke off, grinning. I grinned back, feeling so light, so happy.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered and with a kiss on my forehead, began walking the other direction. I touched my lips softly with my fingertips and smiled. I had a lot to tell diary today.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I got it done! Right before New Year too! :) I'm so sorry for the long wait, Blue, and I really hope you liked it! Please review? Thanks a lot if you do!

(1) Gary's eyes are brown, right? If they aren't, just tell me what color they are, and I'll change it.

_-- Suzie :o))_


End file.
